Neji's Revenge
by Wulfeh
Summary: Sequel to YOUTHFUL BOWL CUTS AREN'T FOR EVEYONE. Neji reaps his revenge, please review. Some People asked for more, so Ill give it one more chapter.
1. Chapter 1

He cackled quietly, muttering all sorts of weird and random things under his breath, as he poured the purple dye into the laundry detergent. The boy moved to the hair-gel, into which he squirted some honey.

"Revenge...finally, after about three days of planning..." Neji hissed psychotically to himself. His head was covered by a hat to cover the terrible haircut Gai and Lee had given him four days ago. He'd spent the first one trying to find a wig, but had failed dismally. The past three days were spent plotting his revenge. "Those dorks won't know what hit 'em!"

"LEE! How many times have I told you to always make sure you have enough detergent, you silly boy... Ah well, I suppose you'll just have to wash your only lovely spandex jumpsuit here! Come to think of it...I should probably wash mine too... It's been about three months since I washed it..."

Neji cackled silently to himself, and stole away out of the window, snatching a bar of chocolate from Gai's secret stash that no one knew about. (He'd discovered it while looking for the hair-gel, seriously, what sort or dork keeps chocolate in the bathroom? Never mind, he didn't want to know.)

The Hyuga prodigy snuck over to Tenten's home. He jumped through the window. He looked around, and decided that Tenten didn't deserve to have her hair dyed green, or all of her clothes replaced with dresses, or have her kunai, shuriken...he didn't feel like listing al of her weapons in his head...replaced with hairclips and ponytails. Neji pulled a note out his pocket and taped it to Tenten's mirror. It read: YOU HAVE BEEN NEJI'D!!!

Neji started to leave when Tenten walked through the bedroom door.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Funny story..." Neji muttered, inching towards the window.

"Freeze. I've got time."

"I'm reaping my revenge, but I didn't feel like doing the stuff I was going to do to you so I just left that note instead."

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she finished reading the note on her mirror.

"You're a dork, y'know that, Nejster? A first class Drama Queen...King...Prince..."

"I was gonna exchange your kunai collection for barrettes. You know, the kind with bows and sparkles."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto... If I did... Neji and Tenten would be together by now. Some reveiwers thought it should 've been longer... So I added a new chapter, but I probably won't do anything else with this.**

**Chapter Two:**

Tenten continued to stare at her teammate. After a moment she said slowly:

"That...is the dumbest thing I have ever heard._** Ever**_. And I never once in my whole life thought that you would say something that idiotic." Tenten raised an eyebrow, "What'd ya do to Lee and Guy-sensei?"

Neji was feeling a wee bit foolish at this point, and didn't answer.

Tenten shook her head. "You're pathetic. Absolutely pathetic, in fact, you may be the most pathetic thing I've ever met. This is just cuz Guy and Lee cut your hair. Wow."

"I ADDED PURPLE DYE TO THEIR LAUNDRY DETERGENT!" Neji blurted suddenly. A slight color had appeared on his cheeks._I can't believe her...how dare she call me pathetic! She's the one who got her butt kicked in the peliminaries of the Chunin Exams!_ He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sudden laugh.

"You _what_?!"

"I...added purple dye to their laundry detergent... so their spandex won't be green anymore..."

Tenten was overcome by a spastic coughing fit, which quickly turned into a side splitting laughing fit.

"Th-thats genius!" she chuckled, "No wonder you're called a prodigy!"

Neji wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not... But he assumed that she wasn't because she asked him if they could go see the damage he'd caused in a few hours (she knew that Lee had wanted to wash his jumpsuit that night)

"Come on, let's get something to eat and drink, then go see their faces."

"O...kay..."

Tenten's mother had been slightly surprised to see her daughter enter the kitchen with a boy who she was quite sure didn't enter the house with her, but a shook off the feeling seeing as he wasn't that overenthusiastic Rock Lee Tenten usually had over.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," Tenten's _okaa-san _said smiling, setting down a plate of Pocky in front of the two teens.

"_Okaa-san_, this is my other Teammate, Hyuga Neji."

Her mom blinked in surprise.

"I thought Neji was a girl!"

Tenten slapped her palm on her own forehead.

"NO. Neji's a boy."

"Have you always been a boy?"

"..." Neji wondered if his normal hair was really that feminine.

"_Hai, Okaa-san!_ Neji-kun has always been a boy!"

Tenten's mom was almost going to say "Are you sure?" But Tenten spoke again.

"Guy-sensei and Lee-kun cut his hair about four days ago."

"Ohh."

Neji was embarrassed now.

"I'll...just leave you two alone." Tenten's mom was also embarrassed. _Whoops_

Neji and Tenten, after they had finished their Pocky, hurried to where Guy-Sensei lived, and where both he and Lee were washing thier Jumpsuits.

They only had to wait about five minutes before they heard:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY YOUTHFUL SPANDEX!! IT IS NO LONGER THE YOUTHFUL COLOR OF GREEN! IT IS THE COLOR OF NARUTO'S VOMIT!"

"LEE! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE LAUNDRY MACHINE??"

"THE DETERGENT YOU GAVE ME! OH GUY-SENSEI! WHATEVER SHALL I DO?? MY LOVELY SAKURA-CHAN WILL NEVER LOVE ME NOW!! NOT WITH THIS UNYOUTHFUL BARF-COLORED JUMPSUIT!!"

**THE END**

**Neji and Tenten shall now dance to CARAMELLDANSEN (By Caramel) for the credits.**

**_Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura all belong to the manga/anime _Naruto._**

**The Plot (LOL, WAS there a plot? I think so...) belongs to me.**

**Tenten's mom belongs to me, since she's never in the actual _Naruto_ series.**

**Neji's new haircut belongs to Lee and Guy-sensei.**

**Pocky belongs Japanese food companies.**

**Neji is owned by Tenten.**

**Neji and Tenten in Unison: We are not responsible for any braindamage! But she is! points at me**

**Me: Hey...**


End file.
